


Divinity

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, Human Castiel, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly human Cas gets the flu for the first time. But things take a drastic turn when he gets sicker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> The title is take from the song Divinty by Porter Robinson which I listened to while writing this. Pretty cool, ch ck it out. Also, please forgive me if I mess anything up medically. I have limited knowledge of the subject and am prone to mistakes. Thanks.

Dean looked up from his laptop, steaming mug of coffee in hand, when Cas trudged in. His skin looked pale and clammy and he had yet to get dressed, which out of the norm for him. His eyes were red and watery, like he had been crying, but Dean didn't think that was the case. Before Dean could even ask if he was alright or if he needed anything, Cas doubled over in a coughing fit. He heaved, barely getting air in between loud, painful hacks. It, in all honesty, scared Dean. 

Hastily setting down his coffee with a thump, Dean stood and went to Cas. He rubbed his back as Cas continued to cough, "Hey, angel, calm down. It'll stop if you just let it out."

Cas swayed, staggering a bit as he tried to find solid footing. Dean held him up, eyes widening in concern. A couple long minutes passed, and Cas finally pulled himself up. He looked at Dean, blue eyes dull and foggy, and held eye contact for a minute. He took deep breaths, obviously winded from the coughing. He rubbed his temple and mumbled, "I'm fine now, Dean."

Dean raised an eyebrow in suspicion and touched his hand to Cas's forehead. Cas pulled back a bit too quick (which ended with him nearly falling on his ass), alarmed, "What are you doing?"

"You have a fever. You should get back in bed. I think the flu has been going around, so that's what you probably have," Dean said, "Sam gonna be a dick about it too. He kept telling us to get flu shots." 

Cas squinted, "I've never been sick before." 

Dean started pushing him back to their bedroom, "Yeah, well, you're human now. And given that you're a new one, I'm gonna bet your immune system sucks." 

He helped Cas into the bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Cas remained silent as Dean began fussing over the pillows and trying to make him comfortable. He looked tired, and probably was about to drift off if he lay there for any longer. Dean grabbed his attention first, "Where all does it hurt?" 

Cas couldn't help but let out a groan. He wanted to go back to sleep. It was when he awoke that everything hurt so sleep sounded really, really pleasant compared to how he felt presently. He didn't even try to open his eyes when he responded, "Throat... Head... Stomach... And nose. And... Everywhere?"

"How long have you felt bad?" 

"Yesterday... But it wasn't as bad as this..." Cas said before letting out a long, breathy sigh. His eyelids were fluttering as sleep creeped up to him. 

"Alright. I'll go make you some soup." Dean pressed a short kiss to Cas's sweaty forehead before leaving the room. Cas was asleep before Dean was even out the door. 

It felt like Cas had only been asleep a moment before Dean was shaking him awake. He tossed and sighed, unhappy with being woken up. It made everything hurt, he was hot, (yet also really cold) and basically, he was just totally miserable, "Dean... Just let me sleep."

Dean tugged on his arm, "I will, but first you need to eat and take some medicine. I sent Sam to get sick stuff. Movies, Gatorade, saltines, lots of soup, and some more medicine. All you'll need for the next week."

"Week? Is this going to last that long?" Cas asked, reluctantly pulling himself up to a sitting position. He saw Dean had brought a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a couple white pills, and a large glass of ice water. He felt conflicted about the soup; his empty stomach longed for nourishment, but at the same time it jumped and flipped at the thought of eating anything. 

"Sorry, that's just how it works. Not gonna sugarcoat it, man, it's gonna majorly suck," Dean answered with a sympathetic smile. He, and every other human on the planet, knew the utter misery that came with the flu, but Cas? Poor guy had no idea what he was in for, and that was horrible. 

Cas didn't reply, his eyes closed. After a minute, Dean wondered if he had fallen asleep. Gently, more gently than Dean had ever been with someone that was his little brother, he touched Cas's cheek. The skin was scalding against Dean's touch. Dean shook his arm, "Cas, wake up. You need to drink some water."

Cas jolted when he awoke, looking around disoriented. He eventually settled his gaze on Dean and calmed. He took the ice water offered to him in shaking hands. It was hard to navigate the cup with his hands trembling and the perspiration on the sides of the glass, and somehow the glass ended up in Cas's lap. He gasped at the cold, fidgeting under the drenched sheets, "Dean... I'm... I'm sorry." 

Dean pulled him out of bed, "Don't sweat it. It's just water. Go get in some dry pajamas while I strip the bed." 

Once he was at the dresser, lethargically pulling at the drawers, Dean started pulling off the covers. Coughing started back up, sounding guttural and just plain painful. There was phlegm to it, which sent worry through Dean. It was like Cas was choking on his own lungs, and it was scary sounding. 

Dean turned around to Cas, and after a second, the coughing stopped. But Cas, instead of standing straight and going back to his task, clutched the top of the dresser. His knees buckled and Cas weakly called, "Dean..." 

"Oh my God!" Dean rushed over to him, grabbing him up. He snaked Cas's arm around his neck so he could act as a crutch. Cas was red and radiated heat. Dean knew his fever was getting high, "Cas? Angel, you need a hospital." 

Cas gave no reply, just groaning. Dean frowned deeper, he way beyond worried now. 

They were at the ER, at the reception desk, and had only been there for maybe two minutes before Cas collapsed. It was utterly terrifying. One second he was leaning on the desk, the next he was on the floor, lifeless. He had just fallen like a rag doll with a sickening thump. He was so pale and barely breathing, Dean couldn't help but think of how similar he looked to a corpse.

Nurses rushed to him, getting him on a gurney. They started doing all kinds of things to him, checking vitals. One nurse yelled out, "His fever's nearly 106. Heart rate 130 over 85. Someone get me an oxygen mask!"

Dean's eyes went wider as they wheeled him down they hallway. He started to go after them, but a nurse held him back, "They're doing what they can sir. If you want to help, fill out his forms for us." 

He took the clipboard and pen, taking a deep breath, "Yeah, yeah. Just take good care of him?"

The nurse, Dinah, her name tag read, smiled, "Of course. First things first, what is his name, and does he have any allergies?"

"Cas... Winchester. And not that we know," Dean replied. He looked down the hallway they had taken Cas, biting his lip. 

Dinah touched his arm, "I'll come get you when you can see him."

X

"Sir?" Dinah walked in front of him, "the doctor is ready to talk to you. He's just down that hall they took him down. Cas is in room 145." 

Dean let out a breath of relief. He went down the hallway, forcing himself not to run. When he got to room 145, a doctor, middle aged and greying, stopped him from entering. The window on the door showed Cas in the hospital bed, hooked up to so many machines and tubes it looked like they were turning him into a cyborg. His chest expanded and fell evenly, if a little quickly, and his face was only a dark shade of pink instead of scarlet. He looked so sick. 

"Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Myers. I'm treating your...?"

"Oh, uh, husband," Dean lied. They were together (dating just wasn't the right word), but since Cas was now a Winchester on paper, it only made since that they were married or brothers. And Dean had a feeling the brother thing might not go well if things get a bit lovey-dovey. 

Dr. Myers smiled and continued, "Your husband has a very severe case of bacterial pneumonia. It seems like his immune system is shot. His white blood cell count is very low right now. His fever was a bit too high for comfort, so we gave him an ice bath and got it down to 103. He was struggling to breathe so we have him intubated. We'll likely take that out in the morning when he wakes up if he is any better. We have him on basic fluids for hydration and some antibacterials to fight the infection, as well as a fever reducer. With some luck, Cas should be out of the hospital in a couple days." 

Dean was speechless for a second, just staring at Cas through the small window. Then, he asked, "Can I sit with him?" 

"Of course, just be sure to be careful around the IVs and try not to wake him. He really needs to rest for a while," Dr. Myers said. 

Dean went into the room, cautiously pulling the chair close to the bed. Cas seemed so small and fragile. It was so weird to see his strong, powerful angel reduced to a vulnerable, sickly person. He took Cas's hand in his. It was cold and have an IV stuck in it, a reminder of how close Dean was to losing him.

"Cas... Cas, I love you, I want you to know that. I know I don't like to talk about stuff like this, but... If I were to lose you... Christ, I don't know if I'd be able to go on. You and Sam are all I've got. So... Just promise me one thing... Promise me you'll pull through like you always do. Escape death one more time for me, baby," Dean whispered softly. He pressed a light kiss to Cas's hand. 

The only reply was the steady beat of the heart monitor. Cas would make it. He was a fighter, a soldier. He loved Dean, and he would always come for him. Cas was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue to come soon.


End file.
